


Loving bites.

by NovaFicachi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, F/M, M/M, Negan isn't human, and he's crazy, but "something", carl is sad, carl witness a murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaFicachi/pseuds/NovaFicachi
Summary: Carl Grimes is a normal child. Everything changes when, at the age of 10, he witnesses a terrible murder. No one believes the absurd story that he is telling and because of that he gets isolated from the world.Years later the protagonist of that murder will look for him to silence the only witness of his crime.





	1. Witness.

**Author's Note:**

> I remind you that English is not my first language. Also I must say that this is a version of another work of mine.  
> Enjoy :3

If you ever see him  
with some of its victims,  
close your eyes tightly  
and do not talk about what you saw,  
because if you do  
he will seek you,  
and he will make you drown  
in his deadly silence.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
What was he doing in the middle of the forest? He did not remember exactly; only a minute before he was lying on his bed ready for sleep, and now he stared with his beautiful icy blue eyes at the bright, round moon in the sky. He felt a growing fear inside his chest. Lori, his mother, would give him a good thrashing for wander alone in the forest at midnight. Of course, Carl was only 10 years old. The wind was blowing fast and made chills run through his skin.

\- Carl - heard his name behind him and as if it were the voice of an angel who was speaking to him, he turned immediately and saw him there in the distance.

A girl lay on the lawn and a man was leaning over her, his hand searching deep beneath her short skirt, eliciting moans of pleasure from the girl, who must not have been more than 17 years old. As for him, he must have been close to fifty, Carl could say this for his beard of salt and pepper. At first glance his skin looked pale. He wore unusual clothes: his black jeans tightened around his legs, his white shirt flew slightly to the level of his stomach, but it marked his chest. He was covered in a black leather jacket and a red scarf was around his neck. The man gave affectionate bites in the neck of the girl, who continued to moan very loudly.

Carl's infant member began to wake up, but not quite, as he was still very young. His limb was only a few inches longer and It was still unable to convey true sensations, but the only touch of his pajamas made him moan quietly and almost unconsciously. The pale man looked up and his red eyes met Carl's blue eyes, who knew that the man was by far the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He looked like a dark angel to his childish eyes. The man, seeing the stupefied face of the child, only laughed and leaned back towards the girl, but instead of the loving bite he gave her only a moment ago, his teeth sank deep into the skin and muscle of the girl. Carl's eyes widened and a drop of icy sweat fell on his spine and sent a chill down. From the girl's neck spurted blood, completely staining the man's lips and cheeks, who gladly accepted the red and hot liquid, and drank it. The girl was slowly dropping her arms, probably for lack of energy, until he left her on the grass, totally inert. Her gaze was icy, completely lifeless. Her hands had tightened as her life was sucked by the man.

Carl had frozen in his place, unable to move, and was surprised when he had the man in front of him, looking at him intensely. Blood trickled down his chin to his neck and littered his jacket and shirt. He stretched out an arm to touch the boy, but fear managed to overcome the great attraction that these eyes caused him and he ran. But he couldn't get very far. He had barely gone a few yards, when he was in front of him again, but now he was looking at him with curiosity, as if trying to discover what that child had to escape the charm of his eyes. Suddenly he smiled and Carl could see his long, sharp fangs, stained with carmine.

\- We'll see each other later! - he said cheerfully and left a kiss of blood on the boy's cheek. Seconds later he was gone, disappearing in a single blink.

Everything had suddenly turned black. The next thing Carl remembered was his mother, leaning toward him, telling him hysterically that he would never escape like this again. He was lying on his bed. How had he gotten there? Later in the day, he discovered that his mother, rising in the middle of the night to corroborate that his little angel slept, discovered that this one was not there and went to look for it throughout the house. When she did not find him he had to wake up his husband, the sheriff of that small town and ask his neighbors for help, and they went in search of him. They found him in a relatively visible place, closer to the clearing where he had been: asleep on a bench, in the picnic area of the forest. Just as he had left, except for a leather jacket that covered him. When Carl asked for her, her mother said, - Which jacket?- warning him with the eyes that day had never happened. But that day had happened and no matter how much he tried to convince them that he had witnessed a murder, no one wanted to believe him because they had never found the body, and no one had seen that mysterious man. Who could believe a child who said he had seen the devil himself drinking the blood of a young woman? When he said that, it was the moment when they began to took Carl for a madman, and this caused him to be isolated from the world and society. He began to dress totally in black. When he walked alone in the street people who passed by him shunned him and spoke bad things behind him.

Since Carl had witnessed that atrocity and talked about it, at night he was tormented by horrible nightmares. First were the rotting bodies, which opened their mouths full of worms to say their name. He too dreamed of blood spurting from the walls. He had those dreams when he was a child yet, but when he turned 15 things changed ... he dreamed that the murderer came for him and ripped his clothes, licked his skin, penetrated strongly and drank his blood. He woke up with a painful erection and it bothered him because he could not believe that he, who had suffered since that day, he, whom his parents had even rejected him by popular opinion, he, who dreamed of those terrible things and who did not had been able to have a friend or a girlfriend since that day, could be aroused by the man. 

A year later, when he was 16, he got up screaming that someone was hanging at a school conference and pointing to the ceiling. He had been dragged out in the middle of a nervous breakdown. No one had seen the old woman hanging by the neck of the ceiling, who was extremely thin, had no eyes, drained blood from the basins and had a mocking smile on her lips, as if it were the funniest thing to be hanging there. They had kicked him out, and since then he has been throwing knives into the trees. If he felt stressed, he would throw knives. If he felt alone, he would throw knives. If his parents did not understand him, he threw knives. It was his great passion and his refuge, even when his father had punished him for a month without doing so because he considered it dangerous.

And just at that moment, seven years after the murder, and now with a slim, athletic body, long hair down to his shoulders, Carl was sitting on a rock, throwing knives, in the same place where his misfortune had begun. He watched a tree as he threw the daggers, which had faces marked naturally, curiously. He was quiet, until the faces began to scream in agony. He covered his ears and ran. Perfect, now the visions interrupted his hobby.

He lay down on the lawn, away from the tree, where he made sure it was thick enough to be comfortable but not to house some bug. The sun was setting and he decided to rest his eyes.

\- Just a moment - he told himself before closing his eyes.

...

When he opened them again, it was late at night, perhaps too much. By the position of the moon, he would say it was midnight. He didn't worry that his parents looked for him, they never did and since the town was small, his father was the sheriff and nothing was ever more serious than simple robberies separated by months, there was no danger. He wasn't far from the village, he could see the lights that adorned the houses, because there were a few days left before Christmas. It was late autumn, and the weather was freezing. He should get up and go home. There was no need to hurry but he didn't want to hear her mother's usual sermon, after all, why did she worry? She had never believed him, and had it not been for the dreams, he would also have begun to think he had imagined it. There was no danger... He frowned, interrupting his thought, he must feel cold at least. He looked down and found himself covered by a black leather jacket.


	2. Silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl finally meets the killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did here... Please feel free to correct me, I would check it with a beta reader but I thought I hold up too much this chapter.

A movement advertised him the presence of someone at his right, and quickly he turned that way. A few meters away there was the man, who now must be at least 58 years old and he was still looking the same, just like 7 years ago. His eyes were brown, not red like the last time he saw him and like in his dreams.

-Hello Carl - he greet cordially while he was walking around him.

The man’s voice was deep and profoundly seductive. Although that didn’t prevent Cart to get up hastily and back up some steps.

-How do you know my name? - he asked scared and avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

The man laughed and lean towards him, he couldn’t move.

-You told me in your dreams- he whispered in his ear and caressed his waist fondly. Then he straighten up and Carl couldn’t avert looking at his eyes. The one with brown eyes didn’t release his grip.

-What’s your name? - asked the brunette, this time without fear in his voice.

-Negan – he answered with an alluring tone – and I think we have a pending business. You owe me something and you know it- getting closer and completely wrapping his waist. Groping his pelvis into him, Carl could feel his erection.

-Would you give it to me now? - he asked kissing his neck.

-Yes…- he answered panting.

His back bumped painfully and unexpectedly with a tree. Negan’s lips had empowered his. And his arms had locked him between the tree bark and his body. Carl could only achieve to put his arms around the other’s neck. Their lips brushing anxiously. Carl’s legs were shivering. Now that he wasn’t covered by the other’s hoodie, a cold gust gave him shaking chills all over his body.

-I wait seven years for this- said Negan panting. 

Heat was covering their crotches, but just to Carl it could had caused his death. The warmth was in his imagination cause in reality it was freezing. Negan’s tongue was exploring Carl’s mouth, who corresponded in his own way, but shunning his lover’s very sharp fangs. One of his hands was creeping under the brunette’s t-shirt. It was cold, as if he had put his hand in a bucket of water with ice. The cold was contrasting with the warmth of his skin and when a pair of fingers closed around one of his nipples, this gave him chills, but this time it was pleasant.

-Ahh! – he moaned and felt the pressure in his pants. His boner was almost hurting.

Negan pressed again with force that pink bud and Carl trembled, it was pleasing and painful at the same time. A moan got stuck in his throat when his lover hit towards him completely and lunged him softly, with the clothes still on. Carl thought that he shouldn’t be allowing this, this was what he had been trying to avoid all this years. He knew how this will end, the memory of that inert girl was still persisting in his memory, but he couldn’t do anything now, nor his body nor his mind would back up.

\- I don’t bite – Negan said ironically- You can touch me.

With insecurity Carl moved his hands to the other man’s neck. He hesitated for a moment but next he took off his scarf roughly. Negan leaned and bite his lower lip, despite his promise, and proceeded to kiss him over and over, and play with him. His cold hands travel through all his back and stop to hold him by his waist. Meanwhile, the brunette took advantage of that delightful touch to get rid of the other’s clothes. Tugging until he could pull off that jacket he was wearing. Negan lean down and with his tongue began to tour from his neck to his ear, where he erotically licked his earlobe.

-Shit! – he couldn’t help a scream, he contemplated his lover’s athletic body, who grinned and rushed to put down his pants. His body was fully shivering when he got totally exposed to October’s cold.

-You’re so hard – he said mockingly – and this – taking one of Carl’s hands and putting it in his manhood- is your fault.

After that being said, he pushed him a little, making Carl fall on the grass. From there he could watch him pulling down his, boots pants and underware, barely showing what soon the brunette was going to have going in and out of him. Panting and rushing his shirt off, which he still had on.

-Why you always use such stranger clothes?- said the young man.

-It’s my style, Carl- answered the dreadlocked man snickering.

He kneeled down between the other’s legs, fusing his lips with him again, their tongues meet each other more anxiously than before until Carl let his arms fall to his sides, in expecting of his lover. With a hand in Carl’s wrist, Negan closed his eyes for a second and when he open them again, his eyes were red. In that moment… Carl wish with crave to touch his skin and that he would touch his.

-Kiss me- beg the man hoarsely.

Suddenly there was a heat. Their skins were shiny and sweaty. Their dicks rubbing with each movement. The brunette kept his hands in the other one’s back and was dedicate to scratch it. While his lips devoured mutually, their tongues play. Carl stop scratching his back and began to caress his toned abs, of course, surely he had lot of spare time to work out. Negan just laugh and kiss passionately the other one’s neck. His beard made Carl tremble. Softly nibbling it at the same time he keeps groping him, letting him feel his erection completely. Carl moaned and as an answer he took Negan’s hard phallus between his fingers and started shaking it. The man gasped.

-Get inside of me- whispered the brunette to his lover with a desperate tone.

Negan didn’t lose time and bring him closer grabbing him by the pants, taking them out completely. Accommodating the other’s hips on pair with his. He bend down and licked his lover’s flat belly. Carl knew that moment won’t last long… the only consolation was that he would enjoy it with him. The man took his member and put it in Carl’s entrance and without mercy or caring he entered him with one thrust.

-Ahh! Shit! - he screamed. Carl’s dick was big and thick, not a pleasant thing to feel down there. Carl embrace Negan in a desperately intent to get peace among all the pain.  
He started to move, pulling out whimpers and tears from Carl. It hurts. He clenched his teeth, holding shrieks of pain. Negan looked at his lover’s entrance, there was blood on it, his throat went dry and his pupils got dilated. No… He had to endure it. He stop abruptly. -Wh-why are you stopping?

-It’s hurting you – he affirmed. – Touch yourself- he ordered – and look at me.

Carl stared to Negan’s eyes and started touching himself, he couldn’t disobey. Slowly he put down his hand and his caress gave him chills. Finally his hand closed around his member, it went up and down over and over. The pain disappeared almost instantly and pleasure replaced it. Negan began to move again, their breath got mixed with each moan. Finally their bodies were united as one. Carl felt cramps of pleasure running through his spine with each movement that his lover made. His member was being stimulated by the top with the belly of the man.

-I… can’t… anymore- the brunette moaned acutely.

-Fuck…- Negan groaned hoarsely with a deeper voice. His mind went blank and all he accomplished was to penetrated his lover harder if it was even possible, pushing his pelvis more intensely against the brunette’s entrance. Carl took him by the shoulders and scratch him from there to his low back. He felt like dying, he wanted to cum and it was not far.

-Negan… I’m gonna cum… -he announced with a trembling voice. With this, the man observed Carl’s neck with a craving need and bite his lips. His pupils were completely dilated. 

-Negan? - Carl whispered with exhaustion.

-Yes? – he asked without interest on what the other was about to tell him. 

-I want to stand beside you… - he said sincerely.

Negan changed his expression into one of perplexity. What had he said? He stop the stroking just when he was rubbing Carl’s prostate, causing him an orgasm. His interiors tighten up and thousands of white drops flew through the air, landing on the other’s chest and his own. While Negan’s semen was filling the brunette’s interiors.

…

The next day in a house on a town, two friends where chatting about something dreadful.

-Did you know about what happened? - one gossiply asked.

-Yes, it was horrible- the other answered ashamed- Was there any witness?

-Yes, a kid with just 6 years old, his name is Ron.

-How do you know that? - asked suspicious.

-He is my mother friend’s son… he says that he woke up in the middle of the forest and that he saw Carl having sex with a guy… he says Carls was below the man moaning… and suddenly the guy cut his neck! It seems like it was just a scratch but then the skin got open, and blood was splashing on the face of the man and he was tasting it!

-Unbelievable! Did someone believe him?

\- Well no, obviously! Those are tales that any kid would create.

-It reminds me to Carl when he was a child. 

-That’s exactly that I was thinking.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'u I hope you liked this <3 There's one more chapter left and then I've thinking about a mpreg fanfic. So thanks for reading and i would love if you leave a comment :3 Follow me at my tumblr: novaficachi <3


	3. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Lori was sobbing her heart out on his son’s coffin. Her Carl.  
Just the day before she had been looking at him and now he is locked there, lifeless. Some demented person had cut his throat but not without enjoying the pleasure of that body. It is what it is. Doctors had confirmed that he was raped. This was only known by them. Carl already had enough in life, and revealing the fact would have made it even worse. Or maybe not many people, since the rumor that said that Carl was the one who actually maintained consensual relations with the attacker was spread by a little girl. But her story was completely nonsense, so no one would really believe on her story. The kid told her own mother and then she called Lori. When they went to look for him, only the corpse was found. He was lying on his back staring at nothing with an empty look in his eyes. He was only wearing his shirt, buttoned enough to cover the necessary, showing dry blood on his chest - which incredibly wasn’t too much, making clear that the garment was placed after the homicide.  
The wound on his neck was massive and the clear cause of death. Even though one of the coroners insisted that there was lack of blood in the crime scene, the other argued that in the superficial examination –in as much as the parents did not give permission for the body to be opened- it was evident that the blood was in his stomach and that had been swallowed during the agony. Nevertheless, this was passed by, and since the little girl couldn’t say anything else about the appearance of the man, the case closed.  
All the brunet’s family and his friends from childhood—so fake and double- faced— were in the cemetery. Everyone was crying with fake tears of course, everyone but Lori, who more than crying over the loss of a child, she was crying over the fact of having no one to take care of or neither not having someone to see for her. She was left alone. Divorce was already imminent and without Carl, there was nothing holding back.   
Carl’s father, Rick and a friend of his, Shane who was consider like a brother by Rick, had to take off Lori from the coffin with a lot of effort, in which Carl was resting. The time to bury him had arrive.  
–Please don’t take my child! He’s alive, leave him alone! –she sobbed hysterically, striving against the men stopping her.  
All the family and the people present ignored her shouting, even the gravediggers. When the coffin vanished out of crowd’s gaze, Lori, interrupted her sobbing and fell unconscious to the ground.   
A thunder resounded in the sky and a cold rain stared to fall over the multitude. They opened up their umbrellas immediately and stared to leave the place. Carl’s father carried—his almost ex-wife—in his arms and took her away. Only the people in charge of burying Carl staid, throwing dust mercilessly over the coffin.  
Half an hour later, the last amount of dust was placed and Carl was forgotten 6 feet under the ground. It got dark.  
The night kept going and the rain loosened the land covering the lifeless brunet, and the entire world believe him death.  
Exactly at midnight, a figure got into the cemetery moving around the crypts, searching for a specific one. At the same time, under 6 feet of dust, the Brunet’s chest stared to move again. He was breathing. His fingers began to move little by little and after a few seconds, a pair of golden eyes opened in the darkness, looking confuse.   
Those confused eyes searched for a way out the confinement and as they did not find it, they panicked hitting everywhere. What have just happened? Negan cut his throat. He murdered him… he remembered the exact moment, he remembered the pain, a kiss and then… nothing. But how did he keep alive?  
–Carl – was heard very lightly over his confinement,– wake up– someone called him.   
He looked at his fist and wood of that coffin. His eyes could see much better in darkness. He noticed that. He would test what else he could do.   
He took impulse and crashed his fist against the wood, which surprisingly broke. With more confidence, he hit again. Just until that very moment he realized that effectively, he had died, and that thing down there, was indeed his coffin. The truth was revealed, clearer than water, and he wondered why he didn’t notice before? Now, it was irrelevant.  
The land surrounding him was wet. He got dirt in the elegant clothes he had on. His hair was all muddy and full of lumps. He caved upwards as he could. Seen from de outside, between the wet land, he peeped out a hand and held it onto the grass and pulled it. He emerged slowly until he was completely out. First, it was his other hand, then the head, and finally the core, dropping it into the mud. Carl breathed calmly. He was not exhausted by the struggle. 

He looked up a few steps ahead and there, he was being covered with an umbrella by his murder watching with a slight smile on the lips.   
–I have never wanted what I did to you, you know? – he said– They were all insignificant dams… since a long time ago, the strategy has been the same. Food tastes better after brewing it in fear. Sex was just an extra pleasure… but you, Carl, you are going to change that. I think is time to have a partner and you have something special. I don’t know precisely what it is, but it is worth of being discover– he announced with a half smile.– But you have to promise you will never turn another human and that you won’t ever leave my side, you promise me– the look in his eyes became penetrating with a serious tone.  
Carl stared at him analyzing his options. He was death indeed but he couldn’t go back home and say he was fine. His past self, a failure, rejected, and abused had died and was lying yet in that coffin. He was free. He nodded slowly after all. Then he took his hand trustingly.  
–Smart boy– Negan said with a big smile. – We’ll give you new clothes lather.  
That night, the brunet had the desire for blood while he was walking in the darkness hiding in it with his partner. The next day, Carl’s body was no longer there. He had disappear leaving behind an empty coffin and loose wet dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3 Sorry if it's there any mistake. The next chapter will be posted soon. I'll love if you leave me a comment.


End file.
